Charmia
Charmia '('Char/les and Mia) is a semi-canon couple between Charles and Mia. Relationship Charles and Mia shares a very strong relationship with each other. For Charles, it was love at first sight. For Mia, she sees her relationship with him as just friends. Mia was also shown to be caring towards Charles' advances and antics. Their bond started with the fact that Charles was the one who helped Mia conquer her shyness and stage fright during the aftermath of Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. When Charles first met Mia, he falls in love at first sight at her and vows to be her 'knight'Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity and tries to talk or stalk her whenever or wherever possible. Whereas for Mia, her feelings towards him are relatively unknown. Charles believes that he is 'stuck in Mia's friend zone' whenever Mia did not display any feelings for him when he tries to confess his love for her. Usually, Charles will search for ways to catch Mia's attention or to impress her, even if the chances of doing that are slim or impossible. Despite all the attempts, advances and crazy antics Charles had shown Mia, Mia's true feelings toward him still remains unknown. In spite of Charles' mutual feelings towards the latter, there are times when they had misunderstandings and believes to the opposite. One of those times was when Mia coldly reacted to Charles' stalking habit and told him to stop, ending up having Charles to do the same to her; and soon got even worse when Sera purposely snatched Mia's butterfly hair clip (Which is a gift from Charles) from her and placed the blame all on the latter, hence infuriating Charles and almost making him loose his feelings for Mia. However, his feelings return after Sera told them that she purposely fell down and pretended to be sick to make Charles hate Mia.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Synopsis Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Charmia's debut Style with Substance: Savvy After all of Charles' attempts to get Mia to notice him as a model but she still fails to notice him, Charles finally cried and ran to the playground. After that, Mia ran to the playground while apologising to Charles. Charles then accepted her apology while saying he did not mind if Mia did not want him as her model partner. Mia then said that she wanted him to be her model partner but was scared to ask him. After the conversation, Charles agreed to be her model partner. Caught in the Net: Technology When Emilia asked Mia to say that she was very troubled and Mia following Emilia's orders, Charles immediately came out from his hiding place and asked Mia on what got her very troubled while also saying that he would always help Mia. Happy Holidays!: Travel Mia invited Charles to go to Terengganu with her since he cried when he found out that Candy JEM were going to Terengganu and saying that she was mean because she did not invite him. Starstruck!: Fandom When Mia told Joni and Emilia that C-Daigon was very important to her, they heard somebody crying and turned around to see Charles crying. Charles then asked Mia that was he not important to her while Mia said that he was also important because when she was with him, she would feel how it was to be lonely. After she said that, Charles then said that their 'relationship' will 'end' while cursing her and ran away. Mia then was worried if they could still be friends while Emilia and Joni first ignored her but soon told her not to worry since this had happen so many times. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy Charles appeared out of nowhere when Sofia wanted to duel with Mia on who is the prettiest girl in their school. So obviously Charles voted for Mia. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When asked by Mia what Charles' ambition was, he answered he wanted to be a consturctor and said he wanted be a constructor because he wants to build a house for him and his loved ones to live together. While he wanted to continue, Emilia dragged Mia away while Charles saying that they were so unfair. Kitchen Capers: Cooking When Joni offered Mia more of her cooked salad because Mia said she 'liked' it, Charles appeared out of nowhere and said to Mia that no matter what, he will always protect her while Mia looked at him dreamily. Tiny Terror: Manners Rules of Popularity: Reputation When Emilia said Mia has many advantages, Charles suddenly came out from the bushes saying that what Emilia said was all true. When Joni scolded him, he told her that she has many disadvantages and should learn from Mia hence making Joni mad. More Than Friends: Feelings When Corey said that boys and girls being close to each other are not necessarily claimed as couples, Mia agreed with him saying that boys and girls can also be the best of friends which also means confidant. After saying this, she asked Charles if her statement was correct. Charles thought that it was her way to 'confess her love for him' so he took out a rose and started to confess to Mia but got his heart broken when she said that she wishes both of them would find their own confidant. Upcoming Book 28 Evidence * It is obvious that Charles has a crush on Mia. * Charles often stalks Mia in order to 'protect' her from danger wherever and whenever possible. * It is not confirmed whether Mia have romantic feelings for Charles, but it was clear that she greatly respects him as a friend and tries to help or support him whenever he is in need. * Charles always/frequently blushes whenever he sees Mia displaying the lovable and cute side of her. * Charles is willing to do anything for Mia. * In Tiny Terror: Manners, Mia was seen blushing when Charles knelt down to slip the glass sliper on her feet. * Mia pitied that Charles always brought noodles to school, so she prepared food for Charles. * Mia cares deeply for Charles. * Mia does not want to end her friendship with Charles. This was shown in Tiny Terror: Manners. * Mia once spoke up for Charles when her classmates told Miss Miyuki that he was a stranger. This was shown in Girls On Guard: Self-Defence. * In Tiny Terror: Manners, when Charles blocked the entrance door (which is also the whole 5A's class exit door) in order to ask Mia if he could 'accompany' her back home, Joni claimed that he done this so many times. Among the Fans Charmia is possibly the most shipped couple in Candy Series. This is because the pair shares a very strong and close chemistry with each other. Another reason maybe because of Mia being oblivious to Charles' love for her or they think that the pair match each other. The pair also appeared in almost every artwork drawn by the illustrators (even though some artworks displays Charles in the background). So far, Charmia is the focused pair in these five books in sequence: * Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity * Season of Blossoms: Growing Up * Tiny Terror: Manners * More Than Friends: Feelings * Upcoming book 28 Trivia * Several people commented on their realtionship before. * Their relationship is almost similiar to Naruhina's, a Naruto ship, relationship. References 3. Tiny Terror: Manners External links # https://www.facebook.com/pg/candyseries.creation/photos/?ref=page_internal%7CLink to origin of photos Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Browse Candy Meow Pairings Category:Characters Category:Semi-Canon Pairings